Indiscretion
by PadawanMage
Summary: [Blade the Series] Krista does some soul searching after her injury in 'Death Goes On' and has an encounter with an unexpected visitor.


**Title**: "Indiscretion"

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Death Goes On.'

**Summary: **Krista does some soul-searching after her injury and has an encounter with an unexpected visitor.

**Author's Notes: ** I had the idea for this after the second episode after the pilot. I've only just now polished it up, even though we're more than half-way through with the season. I actually thought the idea of a series based on the movie wasn't a good idea, but so far I like what I've seen so far.

This hasn't been beta'd so please be gentle.

**oOoOo**

_"Everything has so many facets of pleasure: music, food…sex."_

-Marcus Van Sciver

Krista woke with a start.

She quickly closed her eyes again, vainly hoping that perhaps this time it truly was a dream. Opening them again, she glanced at the small alarm clock with the time glowing faintly in the dark.

4:15…PM.

Suppressing a groan, Krista shook her head. No, it wasn't a dream…but it certainly was a nightmare.

She'd already known even before she'd closed her eyes. Her senses, made extremely attuned, could reach out and pick out so many minute details across the darkened room. A single whiff told of the vase of roses dying on the nightstand. Nearly every strand of the silken bed sheets could be felt on her bare body. With mild effort, the darkened room suddenly lit up in the ultraviolet spectrum before her eyes. The window, although closed off, practically glowed from the sunlight on the other side. On the floor, she could make out the scattered clothes taken – or more truthfully _ripped_ – off some hours before. It did not take enhanced hearing for Krista to notice the snores of the person on the other side of the bed.

_And here I thought vampires slept the sleep of the dead_, she thought wryly.

It was still, even now, somewhat hard for Krista to wrap her mind around the fact that vampires really did exist. They were something you used to see in movies or something you'd encounter during a Dungeons and Dragons session – such as what her brother used to drag her to when they were little.

Zack.

What had her brother been thinking when he had become part of something that was a cross between _The Godfather_ and _Dracula_? She knew Blade had been working with him on getting information about the House of Chthon, but she still couldn't quite suppress a sliver of raw hatred at the human-vampire hybrid and his one man quest to fight the Houses. There was still a part of her that blamed him for her brother's death.

Now, prompted by visions of her brother, she'd entered into a similar deal with Blade. She'd wanted to simply take down the man responsible for killing her brother, but she'd been captured, and - before she'd understood what had happened - had been turned into a vampire by none other than Marcus Van Sciver.

_"You wanted in…and you're in. You're in as far as you can go. You're one of them."_

That's what Blade had said at the grave of her brother. And now she played the double-agent. All to find information on some vaccine that made vampires immune to silver, garlic and sunlight.

All Krista had wanted to do was to take down Marcus. But it was so hard to watch her back while she tried to find what she could about his research. Not to mention the fact that she had to keep injecting herself with Blade's serum or else completely succumb to the thirst for blood.

It'd been almost too much to take in, which is probably why she'd let her guard down in the worst of times. She glanced over at the person snoring away, whose back was turned away from her.

Of course, she hadn't planned for it to happen. After most of the healing from her injury was done, she returned to her room, only to receive a visit from the last person she expected to show up. Unfortunately, Krista hadn't had time to take her secret shot of serum, so when a small carafe of blood was produced as a token of appreciation, her thirst nearly overwhelmed her.

Lips had touched hers. Krista had growled hungrily as the blood lust burned inside her. Hands ripped at her clothes, as hers tore at the others. A small, rational part of her mind told her that she shouldn't be doing this – that she was losing control. Krista told it to go to hell.

The rest of the day had gone as a blur, though she remembered an explosion of pleasure and pain when sharp teeth dug into particular parts of her body. It'd been hard to find any 'quality time' while doing a tour in Iraq and she hadn't dated much even before then. But the times she had slept with someone seemed to pale to what she'd experienced. She grudgingly began to understand what Marcus had meant about being truly alive.

Still…of all the people to sleep with…

As if on cue, the person next to her stirred. Not one for idle chat, Krista swung her feet over and sat up on the edge of the bed. A hand reached out and stroked her back.

"Leaving already? Was I that bad in bed?"

Krista said nothing.

A chuckle. "Ah, yes. I forgot you ex-military types with your 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell.' "

Still Krista kept her silence, rooting around for her own clothes. Her companion simply sighed, got out of bed and began putting on clothes as well. Once done, the door to the room was opened but then stopped halfway.

"Oh, by the way…"

Krista stopped in mid-dress and stared hard at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Don't think for a minute this changes anything," Chase said, her face cold and hard. "Just because you saved my life from that bomb the Ashers set as a trap, doesn't mean I'll stop keeping my eye on you." She hungrily looked Krista up and down. Chase then slowly walked up and kissed Krista, who found herself responding in kind. Before it became too heated, Chase pulled away and ran a silky finger across the other's jaw.

"You might have been good in bed…but not that good." A cold smirk graced her equally cold features. "At least I got to have you before Marcus did. He'll smell me on you from now on."

Krista's face burned as the other woman quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. She growled as she fought the urge to smash through that door and rip that infuriating smirk from Chase's face. A sudden intense pain in her gut slammed down on her fury and she grunted, falling to the floor.

The agony of the thirst was so bad she had to crawl to the shower. Turning it on to hide any sounds of what she was doing, she pulled the cover from the drain and extracted the serum, along with injector. A bottle was placed into a receptacle and the needle was then jammed into the carotid artery.

Krista screamed through clenched teeth as she pulled the trigger. Liquid fire burned through every vein in her body as the serum fought against the need for blood. The water cascading down her body did nothing to cool the fever searing her skin. Her heart pounded in her ears, deafening her to all else. Spots flashed before her eyes and she quickly felt lightheaded. Whimpering, Krista bowed her head, waiting for the worst to pass. Finally, gasping for breath, she slowly felt the pain, as well as the thirst, slowly fade away.

Putting the injector and bottles away, she stood and let the waters run down her soaked body as she took breath after shuddering breath. She knew she had a few more hours till sundown and Marcus had mentioned something about meeting him tonight for some form of errand.

Krista would play the good vampire, doing what she was told for now. There just had to be an end to all this.

She only prayed she could hold on to her sanity till then.

**-FIN-**


End file.
